Read Me
by Teddy the Almighty
Summary: It's Harry's sixth year at Hogwarts. The Yule Ball is back and there are some people who never quite knew their feelings for each other.
1. 1

I don't own any of the characters in this. Sadly  
  
It's one week until the Yule Ball and Harry (as always) doesn't have a  
date.  
  
"You've got to get a date Harry," Ron said as they left the Great  
Hall from lunch.  
"I mean even Neville has a date. It's just not. Right."  
  
" And who are you going with?" said Harry.  
  
"I'm going with Hermione," said Ron.  
  
Harry's mouth hung open. Out of all 7 years that he had known Ron and  
Hermione they had bickered and fought all the time and now they were  
going out.  
  
"Are you ok?" Ron asked.  
  
Harry closed his mouth immediately. "Uh yeah," he said.  
  
"Ok."  
  
They headed off toward transfiguration. (A/N I don't know the  
schedule(). They turned around a corner and they were on the fourth  
floor corridor.  
  
"Hey, weren't we on the sixth floor corridor until we turned the  
corner back there? "Ron said.  
  
"Yeah, we were," Harry said," that's ok. It saves us another two  
corridors." (A/N I have no idea where any of the classes are). They  
went to transfiguration and they had to make each other turn into any  
animal they want.  
  
"The spell for this is cronivacto then the name of the animal. Ready?  
Begin," Professor McGonagall said.  
  
Harry tried to turn Ron into a rat.  
  
"Cronivacto Rat!" Harry yelled his wand pointed at Ron.  
  
All he managed was a tail, whiskers, and a nose. Everybody laughed and  
even Ron chuckled. Hermione turned Neville into a toad. Seamus got  
turned into a goblin (much to his discomfort). Then it happened:  
Neville (who is himself again) turned Harry into a toad. This is a  
very large accomplishment considering it's Neville.  
  
They left transfiguration and headed to potions.  
  
"What happened when we turned that corner before transfiguration?" Ron  
said.  
  
"I don't know. But let's hope it doesn't happen again," Harry said.  
  
Dinner that night was very good but Harry, Ron, and Hermione didn't  
have very much.  
  
"So you're saying you turned around a corner in the sixth floor  
corridor and you were in the fourth floor corridor?" Hermione asked  
them after they had told her.  
  
"Yeah," Harry and Ron said in unison.  
  
"Well I don't know what happened but I'll go look in the library after  
dinner," Hermione said," it was probably just a spell the four  
founders put on the castle."  
  
In the common room that night after everybody went to bed Harry was  
alone with Ginny. She was staring into the fire. Harry wondered who  
she was going with to the Yule Ball.  
  
"Ginny, who are you going with?" Harry asked.  
  
She looked up and saw Harry watching her." Nobody," she said and  
looked back into the fire. This surprised Harry.  
  
"Well would you like to go with me then?" Harry asked.  
  
She looked out of the fire again and smiled." I'd love to," she said.  
Harry smiled back at her.  
  
"Great," he said," 'nite." Then he got up and went to bed.  
  
* * * *  
  
The next morning Harry walked down to breakfast and took a seat with  
Ron and Hermione.  
  
"So did you get a date yet?" Ron asked.  
  
"Yeah," said Harry dully reluctant to start the conversation.  
  
"Cool. Who is it?" Ron said.  
  
"Ginny," said Harry.  
  
Ron raised his eyebrows." Oh, ok," he said surprised.  
  
Later that day in transfiguration they had to turn themselves  
into animals.  
  
"Now whoever can do this may be able to registered as an animagus. Now to do this you will have to think cronivacto then the animal. Remember think. You will not need your wands for this," Professor McGonagall said," begin."  
  
Harry thought hard about it. Cronivacto stag. Cronivacto stag, he thought. And then it happened: he looked down at his feet and they were hooves, his arms were front legs, he had a snout. Every body that hadn't made it were staring at him, Ron, and Hermione. He looked over at Ron. He was an owl. Harry looked over at Hermione. She was a cat.  
  
"Now to become a human again think cronivacto human," Professor McGonagall said.  
  
Cronivacto human. Cronivacto human, Harry thought. In a second he was a human again.  
  
"Whoa," Harry said in unison with Ron and Hermione. It was the weirdest experience he had ever had. Professor McGonagall was surprised any body had done it, even Hermione.  
  
They left class and headed for potions.  
  
* * * *  
  
The morning of the Yule Ball had come. He was especially nervous because he didn't like the dress robes he had and thought Ginny would laugh at them. They were green and fit him nicely but he still didn't like them.  
  
* * * *  
  
Harry put on his dress robes and went down stairs to the common room. Ginny was waiting in the chair closest to the staircase. She was wearing a dark blue robe with her bright red hair in a ponytail.  
  
"Uh you look great," Harry said.  
  
"Thanks. You too. Who are you going with?" she said looking at Ron and Harry.  
  
"I'm going with Hermione," Ron said.  
  
Ginny looked at Harry and he shrugged. She obviously always saw them fighting also.  
  
"She's still getting ready," Ginny said.  
  
"Well shall we get going then?" Harry said changing the subject.  
  
"Yeah lets go Harry," Ginny said.  
  
"I'll wait for Hermione. You guys go on ahead," Ron said.  
  
"Ok," Harry said and left with Ginny. While they were walking out however Ginny high heeled shoes got caught on the rug and she fell flat on her face.  
  
"Ow," she said," I am ok. I think." Then she got up smoothed her robes a bit, straitened her hair then said," Ok lets get going." Then they walked down to the Great Hall which usually had the four house tables but they were gone leaving a large floor to dance on. At the front of the dance floor there was a band playing slow music.  
  
"Do you want to dance?" Harry asked her.  
  
"Sure," Ginny said so they got onto the dance floor and started dancing. (A/N Well waltzing actually ).  
  
While they were dancing Harry looked deep into Ginny's eyes. "Ginny," Harry said.  
  
"Yes," she said.  
"I love you," Harry said. 


	2. 2

Harry and Ginny walked out of the Great Hall together, smiling. This was odd. A second ago they had just walked out of the Great Hall and now they were standing in front of the fat lady's portrait.  
  
"Polyjuice Potion," Harry said. The portrait swung open. They entered to find Colin Creevy sitting on the sofa with his back towards them. When they got closer to him though they found that there was blood in his hair.  
  
"Colin?" Ginny asked. She went in front him and screamed. His entire face was covered in blood.  
  
(A/N: I know it was a short chapter but I don't care.) 


	3. 3

(A/N Now we go back in time to when Ron and Hermione go to the Great Hall.)  
  
Hermione walked down in the common room with her hair (as in her fourth year) was sleek and shiny, and she was wearing periwinkle-blue robes.  
  
"Well are we going to go or not?" Hermione said.  
  
"Yeah," Ron said," let's get going."  
  
They headed down to the Great Hall and entered.  
  
"I love this song," Hermione said. "C'mon, let's dance." They went onto the dance floor. Then the song changed to a soft song. Then they danced. Well, tried to. Ron kept tripping over his feet. Then he stopped tripping.  
  
"I think I'm getting the hang of this," Ron said. "um, Hermione, I. love you."  
  
(A/N this was short like the one before but I hope it was good. Plz keep reviewing and thanks for the other ones.) 


	4. 4

As Ron and Hermione walked out of the guild hall something caught their attention.  
"Hey, who's that?" Ron asked pointing to a person walking through the corridor ahead of them.  
"It's probably just a student we haven't met," Hermione said. "Let's go say hi."  
She was right. As they got closer they found that it was a girl, with long blond hair tied into a ponytail.  
"Hello," Hermione said, "My name is Hermione Granger. This is my friend Ron Weasley. Can we help you?"  
The girl turned around and said, "Yes, you can. My name is Lily Potter. I was just on my way to the Great Hall and then I was here. Do you know what's going on?"  
"Lily Potter? How'd you get here? You've been dead for 16 years." Hermione said stunned.  
"No I haven't! I'm only in my sixth year! Who told you.?" Lily said.  
"OK! Harry told us. So did our parents. And a lot of other people." Ron said.  
"Who's Harry?" Lily said.  
"Your son!" Hermione said. "Oh, it's no use. You don't. even." Hermione stopped in mid sentence. She seemed to be looking at the wall. Ron looked too. They were on the fifth floor, right outside the Gryffindor common room. Then they heard the scream. It was Ginny's scream and it came from inside the common room.  
  
( A/N Another cliff hanger! Hehehehe. :P :D :0 :) :( ;) ) 


End file.
